The Color of Magic
by BrOkEnEnGliSh13
Summary: Set ten years after the events of Twilight Princess. GanondorfxOC ZeldaxOC IliaxLink and other pairings FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**Summary: When Ganondorf is brought back to life by the Goddesses, he finds himself at the mercy of Queen Zelda with no memory of the crimes he committed ten years ago. Taking pity on him, Zelda gives the once King of Evil a place at her table as well as a chance to prove himself. But not everyone is so forgiving. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story's plot and my original characters. **_The Legend of Zelda_** and all its characters belong to Nintendo.**

**Chapter I - The Good Kind of Magic**

Prince Daphnes sat at the edge of Lake Hylia with his nursemaid and teacher, Aislinn (whom he called "Linn";) a young woman of twenty-four with vermillion eyes, fair skin and silver hair that shimmered in the afternoon light; watching as the dragonflies skittered across the lake's surface.

Daphnes himself was a small boy of five with golden hair and blue eyes, like sapphires; bright and full of wonder.

"Linn," the child said, poking at a nearby dandelion as it swayed in the warm summer breeze.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Aislinn said, looking up from the book she'd been reading.

Daphnes frowned. "I told you," he chided, "to call me Daphnes when it's just you and me."

"You and _I_," Aislinn corrected. "Besides, Your Highness, you need to get used to people calling you by your proper title. You are a prince," she said, "and I will address you as such."

"You're not _people _though," Daphnes grumbled. "You're Linn!" He stood up, his hands on his hips. "And if I am a prince, then I command you to call me by my name!"

"Your highness," Aislinn said, trying her best not to laugh at her charge's antics. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."

"Well," Daphnes said, looking crestfallen. "Why not?"

"Many kings, queens, and other political figures throughout history have been overthrown because they abused the power they held." Aislinn explained. "You don't want to happen to you, do you?"

"No," Daphnes said quickly, shaking his head vigorously.

Aislinn smiled. "Now," she said, "if you were to ask me politely then I just might consider your request."

"Linn," the little prince said, putting a small hand on the side of Aislinn's face. "Can you please call me Daphnes instead of 'Your Highness' when it's just the two of us?"

"Very well, but only when we are alone." Aislinn replied, motioning for Daphnes to sit, patting the ground beside her.

Daphnes smiled, plopping himself unceremoniously by his teacher's side.

"Now," Aislinn said, marking her place in her book before closing it. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"I was wondering," Daphnes said, "would you please teach me how to do magic?"

"What kind of magic?"

Daphnes pondered this for a moment. "The good kind," he answered. "The kind that you and mother do. Like making the flowers grow, or healing people's wounds."

"I'm afraid that I know very little about that sort of magic," Aislinn said, shaking her head. "I only know what little Her Majesty has taught me. However, there are other kinds of magic I could teach you."

"Is it good magic?"

"That depends entirely on you, Your High- Daphnes."

"What do you mean?"

Aislinn stood up, placing her book inside her rucksack before helping Daphnes up off of the ground. "Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule," she said seriously, looking him square in the eye.

Daphnes tensed, Aislinn never used his full name unless he was in trouble. The young prince relaxed when he saw that she was smiling at him.

"If I teach you magic, do you swear, as a prince of Hyrule, to use it only for good, and never for personal gain or other selfish reasons?"

Daphnes nodded. "I swear."

"Good," Aislinn said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Starting tomorrow, I will teach you what I know. Now, let us head back to the castle. I promised Her Majesty you would be home in time for supper."

Daphnes smiled broadly, taking his teacher's hand in his. "Do you think that mother will let you teach me magic?" He asked, hopeful.

"Of course," Aislinn said. "Besides, magic is in your blood. Your mother will be proud of you for having chosen to learn it."

"I hope so," Daphnes said. "I want to use magic to make her smile."

Aislinn laughed. "You don't need magic to do that," she said. "Whenever you're with her, Her Highness is always smiling."

"When you make the person you love happy it's kind of like magic, isn't it?" Daphnes asked, looking up at his teacher as they walked along the lake shore.

"I suppose it is," Aislinn replied, "in its own way."

"The good kind?"

"The best kind."

**I hope you enjoyed! This is my first **_Legend of Zelda_** fan fiction so any feedback be it encouragement or criticism is more than welcome!**


End file.
